Of Precious Hearts and Pokemon
by Kiki4ever
Summary: Sequel of NsH. When Stacey bargained to be coordinator, she didn't expect all the drama. Oh well, it's part of being a teenager anyway...ugh... PaulxOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Time

Did you know something?

Time goes by so slowly.

I mean, it's been about a week already and I can still remember the events of the contest vividly. I remember winning and losing, at the same time.

I remember winning the contest and calling my mother but not looking too happy when I did so. My mom was spazzing on how proud she was of me and offered to send me money to buy me some new clothes (maybe because I looked miserable) and to cut my hair. I gladly accepted the offer.

This is why I am walking down the grassy road to Vielstone City in a grey hoodie, a blue mini skirt, and gray knee high boots with blue and gray striped socks and glovettes. My hair is now as long as dawn's instead of reaching past my waist and is decorated with a grey and blue polka dotted headband. Personally, I love the way I look but my heart is still a little too broken to care.

Finally I caught sight of Veilstone City. It's boring but lively.

I picked up the speed a little as I ran down the sliding slope. Half of the time, I would probably trip but I'm more focused on contests now than I was with boys. And I feel that my clumsiness has gone down a little.

But then I trip on my feet and go tumbling down the hill

Oh irony, why must you be so cruel.

And keep tumbling until I hit someone's feet.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head gently. I turned to the person I hit. "Sorry dude-" but then I noticed the person I hit.

It was Paul

Is that guy like a stalker or something because he always seems to follow me?

He didn't seem to notice my annoyance (or was it pain) he just stood up and dusted himself up. "Watch where you're going klutz," he said, "I don't have time for losers like you . I have a gym battle." And he turned and walked away, leaving me in the dust.

I watch him go, feeling anger with every step his feet took.

I clenched my fists, feeling the sting of his words and the pain of an almost breakup.

And this is what I mean about time,

How come it's been two weeks and I still feel the wound?

**sO ANGSTY.. WHy because like Stacey, most kids (especially girls) ar einsecure sometimes and often feel upset from a break up. I know she seems anfsty now but she will resume her cheer demenor toward the end of this story. It just might take time....**

**Anyways... REVIEWS KEEP ME ALIVE SO REVIEW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO DIE!**

**Kiki-chan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Special Delivery

"GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I entered the Pokemon Center, fuming. I wasn't sure why but it could probably be traced to one person:

Paul.

That stupid, egoistical, emo, jerk that has managed to hurt me twice, is in the same time I was in. To top it all off, I haven't even gotten over the Tristan issue and I'm already having self conscious problems already.

I sighed, loudly. I felt miserable despite winning the Evergreen contest merely two weeks ago. The only thing that was cheery for me is the prospect of seeing Ash, Brock, and Dawn again. Even the prospect of seeing Gary again was confronting.

"Nurse Joy," I asked her as I walked up to the counter. "Have you gotten word of anyone such as Gary Oak?" She thought for a minute.

"Yes, in the matter of fact he just called," she said. "He wanted me to tell Stacey Oak to leave the package with me so that I can mail it to him." She looked at me. "Are you Stacey Oak?' I nodded.

"Yup," I searched my messenger bag for the papers. I found them shortly, wrapped in a brown package. "Here you go." I said, smiling lightly. She smiled back before leaving to go take care of some other kids waiting in line.

I sighed yet again but this time out of boredom. I wandered- no moped- around the Pokemon Center, turning down battle invites from many kids. It wasn't until mi smelt chocolate cake wafting from the cafeteria that I realized I was hungry.

After a brief lunch at the café, I was walking down some street, drinking some decafe coffee in Veilstone. I heard that there was some gym here so that usually meant that Ash and co would be passing by here soon. Besides, I was bored anyway.

I reached the end of the street when I heard voices. Some of those voices sounded like people I knew; people like Ash, Brock, and Dawn.

I turned eagerly, falling in my quest. I grumbled under my breath cursing my idiocy and clumsy while I hoping that I bruised nothing.

"Stacey?"

I heard my name and saw Brock and Ash along with weird people standing over me. I SAW NO Dawn. "Hey Brock and Ash," I said. "Where's Dawn?"

"She's chasing the Veilstone city Gym leader." Brock answered.

"…Great." I said, rubbing my poor head.

Its sustained so much abuse lately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Back on your feet

"WHAT?"

I was sitting in the pokemon center with Brock and Ash, licking a cherry lollipop. Both of them were filling me in on why Dawn was trying to talk some sense into the Gym leader, Maylene.

"…So I guess she thought she could relate with Maylene, seeing as she is currently having trouble with some losses right now." Brock finished. I pondered this for a moment.

"Wait…" I said, taking the lollipop from my mouth, "So you're telling me…Y'ALL WENT TO A CONTEST AND TAG BATTLE AND DIDN'T INVITE ME???" I spazzed. Both Ash and Brock sweatdropped.

At that moment, Dawn came through the door of the pokemon center, out of breath. She flashed me a small smile. "Hey Stacey, " I smiled back to show I meant hi too. "Have you guys seen my pokeballs anywhere?" we shook our heads.

"Why do you need them Dawn?" Ash asked. "Because I'm battling Maylene in a gym battle." She replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Oh…"

….

….

"GYM BATTLE?"

Once we got there, we understood what Dawn meant by the Gym leader battle. She had agreed to battle Maylene to help her get her motivation back. Of course, this did not make Ash happy since he wanted to fight her in the first place.

In the end, Maylene won but Dawn didn't look at all angry. She looked happy or content or something. Both she and Maylene congratulated each other on the great win. I, though, felt that the battle was a little too quick.

"Great battle," I told Dawn once we got out.

"Thanks," She said, "Truth is, I was really scared."

"You didn't look scared." I replied. Ash nodded.

"Yea, you were great Dawn!" Ash agreed. Brock nodded and Dawn blushed.

I got to the Pokemon Center shortly after we left the gym. Brock, Ash, and Dawn all ditched me to go see some Reggie guy. They said he was Paul's brother. I couldn't stand Paul so I doubt I could stand his brother.

The Pokemon center was almost empty which was likely since it was still early in the afternoon. Since I was still hungry, I decided to grab a chocolate chip cookie from the café. Though, I heard a eerily familiar voice from the back of me.

"Stace, its been awhile."


	4. Christmas Special Part 1: The Party

OPHaP Christmas Special part 1:

Party Time!

SLURRP!!!

Both me and Rosie flinched as Kayla slurped her hot chocolate. We were outside of the Snowpoint city Pokemon center, watching the sparkly snow fall gently, sipping hot chocolate, and wishing we were home for Christmas.

"Kayla, can you please drink like a normal person." I asked, annoyed. Rosie nodded. Kayla grinned nervously.

"Okay, sorry," She said. "But, you don't gotta have an attitude about it." I sighed.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I guess I'm just bummed out that I won't be spending Christmas with my family." Kayla sighed.

"Yeah, me too…" She said. "I'll especially miss Brocks home cooking."

"But, he's right inside the Pokemon center." Rosie said. Kayla shook her head.

"But, it's not the same!" She yelled suddenly. I sighed and Rosie nodded. "True."

We watched in silence as the sparkly snow drifted down through the sky so peacefully. It wasn't until Kayla sneezed that the silence was broken.

"Let's go inside." I suggested. Kayla and Rosie nodded and followed me inside.

The Pokemon Center was pleasantly lively, full of trainers who were also stuck traveling on Christmas Eve. Among those where our friends, Brock, Ash, and Dawn. They waved at us.

"Hey guys, come over here!" Dawn yelled from across the room. We ran over to them.

"Guess what?" She asked. Kayla rolled her eyes. She always liked Dawn the least.

"You finally got a longer skirt." She said, sarcastically. She glared hurtfully at Kayla.

"What?" I asked. She squealed.

"They're having a Christmas party tonight !" She said.

"Cool, we should all go." I said. Kayla and Rosie nodded in agreement; Ash and Brock did also. Dawn squealed again.

"I can't wait to try that new skirt my mom sent me for Christmas." Both Rosie and Kayla rolled they're eyes.

"Hoe…"

--------

I twirled in front of the mirror in the room I shared with Kayla and Rosie. I liked my outfit. It was a white, fluffy blouse under a dark green vest and skirt ensemble. I paired it with black flats and a loose red tie with a Rudolph with a red, flashing nose. My hair was out with a bright red headband holding it in place.

Rosie wore a green shirt paired with a red sweater. She had green and red stripped stockings along with black flats that had jingle bells on them. Her long, hot pink hair was out and a elf hat graced her head.

Kayla's was the simplest. She had a green sweater with a large snowman and snowflakes. She had tight skinny jeans and tall black Uggs. She wore her hair in a simple pony but she had a small snowflake clip in her hair. Both Rosie and I agreed that she'd look better with her hair down but she refused to since it was so bushy. Though, still, she looked the best, I think. Her outfit complemented her many curves perfectly.

We complemented each other's outfits. We decided to meet the rest of the group for the party. Kayla was enthusiastic.

"YAY, LET'S GE THIS PARTY STARTED!"

--------------

** Okay this might not make must sense because of my lack of updating but just enjoy it any way :D**


	5. Christmas Special Part 2: The Blackout

OPHaP Christmas Special part 2:

Blackout

It was about halfway through the party. The place was lively and light. The food wasn't half bad either; not like Kayla and Rosie expected to be.

Dawn, Brock, and Ash had shown up to the party as well. Brock and Ash both wore Christmas sweaters that their moms had sent. Dawn, however, showed up in a short _short _red skirt and a blue sweater with Santa on it. Kayla and Rosie bagged on how she could look so slutty for a ten year old but I refrained from saying anything. I thought her boots were cute but other than that, she did look kinda slutty.

I came back from taking my 3rd cupcake to find both Ash and Kayla deeply infuriated by something, other than each other. Brock, Rosie, and Dawn watch solemnly. I went up to Rosie.

"What's up?" I asked. She said nothing and pointed to someone and I immediately understood.

It was Paul and being the Grinch he was, he wasn't wearing anything festive. He was still in his sweaty, emo, purple clothes. He glared at Ash, ignoring us. Things between them have been especially icy since Paul heartlessly defeated him. I looked over, feeling sympathy for him as Kayla struggled to keep him from strangling him.

"ASH, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, DAMMIT!"

"I'LL BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" His Pikachu jumped to his side.

"PIKA!"

At that exact moment, the room went dark.

----------

"Hey, where is everybody?"

"I right here, Rosie, your stepping on me!"

"Hey turn on the lights!"

As if on cue, the lights turned on; well, we thought they did. Nurse Joy just opened the closed curtains to let the dim light from outside set in. The sparkly snow had turned into a blinding snowstorm.

"It seems like the blizzard knocked out the power," she said. "But I don't think the power outage will last long. They never do."

The room groaned.

Despite earlier disappointment, I think people started to like the blackout party better. The dazzling snow hit the glittery Christmas tree perfectly. Everyone was just hanging out in front of the large window, watching the snow fall while chatting and drinking mocha. Our little group did so also.

"This didn't turn out to be a half bad party, didn't it?" I said out loud. Kayla nodded.

"Nope, not at all." She sweatdropped as she watched Brock flirt with girls.

"You know, I drank a lot of hot chocolate," Rosie started, "And now I gotta pee." Both Kayla and I quickly agreed.

"Let's go to the bathroom." I said. Both started to follow me, Kayla not after shooting a glare at Dawn who was talking to Ash.

We maneuvered our way through the darkness. We didn't bump into anyone until one emo got in our way.

"oops, sorry dude." I apologized. Then I heard that same annoying voice.

"Watch it klutz"

And at that moment, the lights chose to turn on.

Revealing me and Paul,

Under the mistletoe.

I stared straight at him, unable to hide the blush that had crept on my cheeks. He stared right back at me, looking utterly confused. Next to me, Rosie and Kayla gaped. Not wanting to kiss him, created a diversion.

"So ,uh, like, ." And I hightailed it out of there, Kayla and Rosie behind me. They said nothing, which I was grateful for. Paul stared after us. I really had to pee but only one thing went through my mind:

_Was he a good kisser? _My face went red at the thought.

------------

**Okay that's all for now. Happy Holidays ^_^**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Random Bouts of Insanity

"Stacey is that you…?"

"OH MY GOD STACEY IT BEEN FOREVER!"

It took me a moment to figure out what happened. All I know is that two girls, one busty the other one not as busty, pounced on me and gathered me in a back crunching hug. One smelt of chocolate, the other of apple. I know those smells.

"Kayla? Rosie?" The busty one and the pink clad one answered respectively. I blinked before realizing that my two best friends in the whole world were standing in the flesh, after more than a year. I blinked once more.

""

We talked loudly on how good we each looked, earning weird glances left and right.

Random bout of insanity #1

* * *

"So how have you guys been?" I asked, resuming eating my chocolate cookie. They both shrugged.

"Eh nothing much," Rosie said, "We entered this tag team battle but lost after the 2nd round."

"Oh, and I got my Onix to--" Kayla started but she noticed Stacey wasn't in her seat anymore. She was in her emo corner, picking at the mushrooms growing on the wall.

"oh…so you also went to that stupid festival…." I moped. "Was too much of a hassle to invite me?" Rosie sweatdropped.

"Um no it's just you never returned my calls…" That made me snap.

"WHAT CALLS? NURSE JOY DIDN'T GIVE A MESSAGE ABOUT NO CALLS! THE ONLY CALL I GOT WAS FROM MY MOM? AND GUESS WHAT? SHE AIN'T YOU--" Kayla stopped me from going any farther by slapping me…hard.

"Snap out of it woman." She said.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing my cheek. "You're welcome." She replied. People stared and Rosie sweatdropped.

* * *

Random bout of insanity #2

The door opened to the Pokemon Center. Dawn, Brock, and Ash emerged from said door. Kayla blinked. "Is that…Brock?" Brock turned around and smiled at them. "My best cousin…how's it been?" Kayla ran up to him, "Not so bad, Mr. Broccoli!" Brock groaned. "I told you no to call me that!" Kayla grinned. Ash furrowed his brow a little. "Who's the girl. I don't remember her." Kayla glared.

"I don't like this kid." Ash returned the glare.

"Then battle me." Kayla smirked.

"No problem, squirt." Rosie and I face-palmed ourselves.

"These people are insane." I mumbled. Dawn nodded in agreement

Random bout of insanity #3

* * *

**I WAS COMPLETELY STUCK ON THIS CHAPTER, FORGIVE ME. Will be on Hiatus until my spring break.**

**BAI!**


End file.
